


焚風效應

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-23 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19698286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 羽生結弦/金博洋懸疑戀愛向全員惡人（預警）明偵套黑鏡世界設定，會出現明偵裡的作案手法和黑鏡的設定，文末會備註前半段秀恩愛 中間只有解謎劇情 最後秀波死亡combo預警有詳細的血腥暴力描寫（預警）這篇三觀有問題，三觀不正！三觀不正！三觀不正！重要的高能多說幾遍（高能預警）我已經放了高能預警，如果無法接受、不喜歡就出去，不出去要忍著惡心看，行。但看完瞎幾把上綱上線一篇虛構產物，還是在已經放了預警的前提下，那就是自己趕著送上門來犯賤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ———————————
> 
> 若你喜欢怪人，其实我很美
> 
> ———————————

:+༺ཌ࿅ _零是非正非負_ ࿅ད༻+:

_**洞察力是內在世界的產物，並在安靜中通過注意力發展**_ ——這是萬能鑰匙里的一段話。

大概是在某個陰雨綿綿的下午，金博洋隨手翻閱桌上課外讀物時，無意看到並記住了這句話，那一瞬間的「無意」鑄成了他此時此刻還算冷靜的心境。

嘴唇發幹，舌頭抵著塑料膠質觸感的硬物，喉嚨被撐開，微微有些脹痛，口腔恢復感知下意識的吞咽換來一陣喉部肌肉困難的收縮，插在喉管的異物阻礙了人體去完成‘吞咽’這個動作，乾嘔的生理反應使金博洋不可控的小腹抽搐，腦袋抬離枕頭，喉嚨裡沒有封嘴固定的呼吸管移位，刮得粘膜生痛，金博洋憋著生理淚水，痛感刺激著因全身麻醉還遲緩的意識。

實際上醒來已經十來分鐘了吧，金博洋一直沒動，他在等著大腦恢復對身體機能的控制力，剛睜開眼那會兒，他甚至不知道自己是死是活，他完全感覺不到自己的肉體，他是一縷壓縮在空氣中的殘念，而他的軀殼早已不再重要。

房間的窗簾沒拉嚴實，太陽光像一面孱弱的冰片冷薄的劃開黑暗空間，混沌暗昧的塵埃是殘光下細若遊絲的寒氣，金博洋顫抖著手拽出喉嚨裡頂著粘膜的氣管插管。

呼吸機在安靜的房間持續的發出運轉的低鳴，像極了暗中窺探著喉頭壓抑的喘息，興奮、克制、殘忍又玩味。

金博洋打了個冷戰，光著腳下了床。

第一件事是拉開窗簾，他需要知道自己所處的環境，或者說，他需要證實心裡某個猜測是否正確。

隨著塑料圓環密密麻麻擦過羅馬桿金屬滑軌的響聲，金博洋神情怪異的放慢了手上的動作，陽光不再冰冷，反而在眼底一覽房間模樣的那一刻，所有的光都化作虛幻的火焰在焚燒著金博洋眼睛裡成像的景物。

再正常不過的酒店配套房間，與之重疊的，卻是金博洋記憶裡一幕幕觸目驚心的畫面。

血，鮮紅的。

溫熱時，聞起來如同幼時嗅過的鏽跡斑斑的鐵樓梯。

是一個嬌美的少女身上最後的氣味。

鬆開窗簾，金博洋沒有急著開門出去，他很清楚，把他從家裡帶來這個地方的人，不會這麼輕易的讓他離開，剛才從床上下來他就看到呼吸機旁邊放著一些東西，像是卡片和紙筆，金博洋瞄了一眼酷似九宮格的雕花鋼條焊死的窗戶。

_這是一棟囚籠_ 。

光著腳走到床邊拿起卡片，同時注意到手腕上多了一個不屬於他的手環，薄薄的一片細圈的銀白色圓環，上面掉這一片指節大小的紅銅棕色小方片金屬，還挺好看的，金博洋用手掰了掰，這還沒他脖子上紅繩粗的細圈子一點變形都沒有，金博洋摸了摸，猜測大概是金屬鉻一類的，這不上激光切割還真奈何不了它，金博洋盯著手環看了兩秒，遂放棄。

巴掌大小的剛古紙卡片並沒有什麼特別，細致的紙張紋路給人一種視覺錯誤的凌亂凹凸感，卡片上只有一行單調的手寫鋼筆字——「她是我的唯一」。

金博洋看到這句話，心裡升起針扎似得刺痛，捏著卡片一角的手指太用，原本肉粉色的指尖泛出大片慘白，低著頭，金博洋的呼吸幾不可聞的震顫了一下，從喉嚨深處洩出一聲古怪的腔調，隨著他揣卡片的動作倏地消弭無蹤。

在房間裡走了一圈，確定再無其他，金博洋拿上紙筆，擰開了房門。

很奇怪，房間的門是從裡面鎖上的。

金博洋蹲地上觀察著門鎖，這家酒店是莊園改建的，門鎖是根據酒店風格換的巴洛克紋理的復古樣式門鎖，是需要手動轉一字反鎖扳手才能從裡面鎖上的，開門的時候，他明顯感覺到鎖舌彈了一下，門並不是單純的關上，而是從內鎖上了，否則這種酒店門鎖從外用鑰匙鎖上，裡面是打不開的。

金博洋開了燈去看一字反鎖扳手，是邊緣圓滑漸窄的矩形，銅色在陽光下有些偏紅，金博洋歪著頭去看反鎖扳手下面，有水凝住灰塵留下的水痕，門鎖下的門板上有流動過的水痕，以門鎖對稱來看，這些流下來的水痕是在鎖的正中位置，金博洋蹙眉思考著門怎麼從裡面鎖上，他抱著手蹲著晃了晃，注意到腳下踩著的鋪滿整間房的黑色地毯，他伸手試探的摸了摸鎖下方位置，眨了眨眼睛起身去看門框，隨後又盯著頭頂的荷葉排氣孔瞧了幾眼。

金博洋站在門口，回頭深深地凝視了一眼空空如也的房間，暫時在心頭諳下這個可能性，他帶上門離開了房間。

走廊鋪著和記憶裡如出一轍的藍底鬱金香圖案的地毯，墻紙是熟悉的香檳色，菱形花紋一空一實的填滿墻體，唯一偏差的—— **是墻上多出了兩幅陌生的畫** 。

左側的一副是森林雪地，格局很廣，俯視的角以看到畫布最下邊的雪地裡擺放著一把凳，雪地裡兩排腳印一路往上，或者說往遠處延伸，在落滿雪的稀疏樹冠間時隱時現，畫布最高處是兩雙腳，又髒又舊的男士皮鞋和一雙紅色高跟鞋，看腳的姿勢，畫面外應該是一男一女在抵足相擁。

右側的畫上是一隻知更鳥，橄欖色的背毛因為下筆角度問題，幾乎看不到多少，黑曜石般的眼睛和尖銳的鳥喙隱藏在陰影裡，倒是胸口原本紅橙的毛，在這樣的色調處理下異常顯眼，仿佛高高挺起的一团胸脯正燃燒的赤紅，整只鳥像披夜戴暗停駐在光影的交界處，晦澀细靡。

這些畫不會無緣無故出現在這裡，雪地的腳印是什麼意思金博洋還不明白，但知更鳥的出現寓意再明顯不過，這就是把他抓來的人的最終目的吧，那個人想知道， _《是誰殺死了知更鳥》_ 。

如果是這樣，說明這裡不止他一個人。


	2. :+༺ཌ࿅壹是必然事件࿅ད༻+:

  


  


沿內壁而下的螺旋樓梯建在整個建築的軸心位置，站在樓梯上就能看到一樓的全貌，包括分散在大廳四處的人，反之亦然，甚至更甚，金博洋覺得自己像移動的靶上紅圈，每一雙陌生的眼睛都是蓄勢待發的子彈，警覺的追逐著他移動。

  


金博洋走得不算快，他得給自己一些時間觀察樓下的陌生人。

  


最先吸引他目光的是唯一一位女性，她穿著睡裙坐在沙發一角，深栗色的頭發有些亂，中等個子很清瘦，雙手疊在腿上，神情稍顯緊張，身上披著一件男士外套，大概是在座某位無聊的‘好意’。

  


可能正是坐在她旁邊，跟她隔著一個空位的小鬍子男人，他有一雙很有意思的眼睛，眼尾是柔和的圓弧形，是就算生氣瞪眼也沒有任何威懾性的狗狗眼，金博洋不喜歡這種長相的男人，他們通常很善用自己的優勢，在哪裡都能輕易博得別人的喜歡，他不理解攥取那麼多不負責任、可有可無的情感，意義何在，這種人骨子裡說不定才是最涼薄的。

  


沙發的右後方是一架三腳老式鋼琴，琴身是胡桃木紋，琴蓋打開，飛鳥尾造型的對稱譜架雕刻著精緻的歐石楠花圖案，跟擱在黑白琴鍵上那雙手的花邊袖口很相稱，那雙手倒談不上好看，細長但沒有骨節感，那是一雙少年的手，他盤腿坐在鋼琴凳上，頭髮蓬得跟炸開似得，發量太多讓人覺得他臉都快隱入其中了，移開視線前，金博洋由衷的在心裡稱讚了一番少年腳上的aj，是真的好看。

  


跟鋼琴位置幾乎成對角線的大廳另一端是大門側面，站在那裡的男人是五個人中年紀最大的，他點了根煙叼在嘴裡，臉色很差，是幾個人裡最焦慮的，至少表面看來是這樣。

  


最後一個人坐在旋轉樓梯上，金博洋下了樓才看清他，目光只是一掃而過，眼底沒有看其他人時那種充滿詭詰的好奇，平靜的像樓梯那裡空無一人。

  


“你們已經互相認識過了吧，為了避免重複，等最後一個人下來，我們再認識。”坐進唯一一張單人沙發裡，金博洋隨手拿了個蘋果咬了一口，他能感覺到那些視線從警覺變為疑惑，多多少少還帶了幾分敵意“別誤會，我跟你們一樣，也是被抓來的，我啥也不知道。”

  


“那你怎麼知道還有一個人？”少女抓緊披在身上的外套，這個動作是防禦心理的一種表現。

  


“實踐出真知。”咬了一口，脆生生的聽著就好吃，金博洋故弄玄虛的勾起一邊嘴角，露出一邊的小虎牙，他是屬於那種很無害的長相，眼尾微微下垂，嘴唇肉肉的沒什麼輪廓感，偏這一笑格外的天真有邪，看的人越發不安，注意到落在他身上的目光又變了味，金博洋開心的嚥下嘴裡清香的果肉“我只是開了二樓所有的門而已，六間房六檯呼吸機，床上都有躺過人的痕跡，窗簾也有拉開的痕跡，另外兩間沒有以上的情況，剩下兩間門打不開。”

  


“那為什麼剩一個人？”直接把煙頭掐滅在窗框，男人捏著手裡的卡片彈了一下，穿過青黃不明的煙霧走向金博洋。

  


“重點錯了。”這話不是金博洋說的，金博洋跟其他人一樣，動作一致的扭頭去看說話的人，那個坐在台階上男人，從他的表情來看，他是這裡唯一一個跟上金博洋思維的人，否定了風衣男的思路，他卻沒有繼續說下去，而是話鋒一轉回答了自覺無聊的問題“長了眼睛的都看得出是一個人，每間房的角落都放著七個一模一樣的洋娃娃，六男一女，眼睛和脑子，至少带上一个。”

  


跟這位比起來，金博洋覺得自己說話都不算難聽了，咀嚼著果肉，味蕾被刺激開，金博洋的腦子也運轉了起來——重點是另外那間多出來的房裡面是什麼。

  


其他人注意到，男人說話時目光是一直盯著金博洋的，似乎有讓他接話的意思，而金博洋啃了第二口蘋果，對男人的目光視而不見，饒有興趣的打量從外面罩上遮光布的窗戶，氣氛一時有些僵持。

  


正巧，最後一位慌里慌張的出現在樓梯上。

  


金博洋伸出舌頭舔了一下裸露的白色果肉，瞄了一眼還盯著他的女生，金博洋沖她笑了笑，不是先前那種意味不明的邪乎，這一笑特別天真可愛“每一個洋娃娃的衣服裡，都对应寫著我們的名字，我已經認識你了，阿麗娜，對嗎？”

  


“你……我根本沒發現那些洋娃娃有什麼值得注意的地方。”阿麗娜神情複雜的在黃金三角之間轉移著視線，她醒過來時都嚇傻了，要不是屋子太黑，床頭的燈按不亮，窗簾就在床邊，而她剛恢復點知覺，手腳發軟，她連窗簾都不會費勁去拉開，她太害怕了，她需要光。

  


“情有可原，你是女生，忽視掉我能理解，至於其他人就……”金博洋笑了笑沒繼續說下去，不過意思大家都明白，這波仇恨拉的相當到位。

  


“你看起來很放鬆，你不害怕嗎？膽子真大。”他看起來太自在了，讓阿麗娜錯覺他對一切都了如指掌“我們都很不安”

  


“錯，他得除外。”捏著蘋果的手抬起一指滑拉運動外套拉鏈的男人，金博洋嘴角向下癟了癟“膽子這東西該如何去下定義？你怕鬼，我不怕，不是我膽子大，是我不怕，他怕蟲嗎？不怕，但我怕，我們只是害怕的東西不一樣，我剛巧對這種事不害怕而已。”

  


“我不怕鬼。”阿麗娜大概是被他悠哉悠哉的情緒影響，或者覺得有這麼一個聰明的人在感到了一點安心，語調輕鬆了不少，她調整了一下坐姿，手腕滑下一抹銀白，紅銅棕色的小方片搖搖晃晃的“你很聰明，他也是。”

  


“我們只是善於觀察。”單純的「看」和有心的「觀察」之間，是謬以千里。

  


這也不是重點好嗎，搖了搖頭，金博洋把啃了幾口的蘋果放桌上，抽了兩張紙擦指尖，沒有再繼續吃的打算，他那句話都故意露底了，她還是沒注意到。

  


其他人忙著互相認識，金博洋偷偷看了一眼圍過來坐在茶幾上穿黑色運動套裝的男人，在對方察覺之前收回視線，一邊聽著他們談話的內容一邊自顧自的思考著一些問題，握著筆時不時寫上點什麼。

  


_ 戈米沙，狗狗眼，初中英文老師，34歲 _

_ 阿麗娜，19歲，大學生 _

_ 車俊煥，17歲，aj好看，輟學，無業遊民 _

_ 費爾南德茲，41歲，焦慮嚴重，ISU公司總經理 _

_ 宇野昌磨，25歲，職業潛水員 _

_ 羽生結弦 壞蛋！ _

  


一圈介紹下來，最後輪到金博洋。

  


剛才一番表現讓其他人對他或多或少產生了一點排外心理，群體關係裡有意思的一點是，除非你中庸並且表現出羊群效應，否則無形中群體就會把你分為‘他類’，並隨時準備對你「黨同伐異」。

  


金博洋手指轉著筆，沒有如他們所願的立刻開口自我介紹，他目光若有所思的掃了一圈眾人，阿麗娜還在原位沒有動，但是其他人聚在一起形成一個有趣的狀態，他們在底邊把他頂在上方，看起來就像個等腰三角形，這是裹挾曖昧意味的委婉排外。

  


他們在無聲宣告，他們是同一陣營，而金博洋身份存疑，他們的判斷沒有任何證據支撐，單純的情感支配，在金博洋眼裡，這種動物行為非常的可笑。

  


原本站在茶几另一端的羽生似乎讀懂了金博洋沉默審視裡的含義，他摸了摸鼻尖，聳了一下肩，繞過茶几，坐到金博洋的單人沙發扶手上，手順勢想往金博洋肩上搭，還沒碰到就被金博洋拍開爪子。

  


目光接觸，羽生眼尾藏不住的笑意竟然有幾分溫柔，金博洋盯著看了兩秒，筆從指尖飛出去掉在地上，一陣脆響，他正要彎腰去撿，羽生按住他的肩膀替他撿了起來，遞給他時，似乎看到了本子上的內容，笑意更深。

  


金博洋察覺到他的目光，把本子翻了個面扣腿上不給看，心裡‘哼’了一聲，別別扭扭的，卻沒再拍開羽生搭在他肩頭的手，瞄到垂在自己肩頭的紅銅小方片，金博洋突然有個想法，有待驗證。

  


就算再笨的人，都看得出來羽生和金博洋之間有問題。

  


“金博洋，廢話就省了，我倒是有幾個問題亟待解決。”這段唯一的意義就是知道誰是誰就行，怎麼來的，是幹嘛的，多少歲什麼的對事件未來的發展沒有任何幫助，金博洋不想浪費感情，事實就是他們被困在這裡，對面的每一張臉上都寫滿「我是誰我在哪我要幹什麼」，揣測「未知」暫時還沒有多大價值，他們知道的信息太少了，還不夠串成成熟的信息鏈，先從以有的信息下手吧“我剛才看費爾南德茲手上也有這個卡片，我想看一下內容是一樣的嗎？”

  


對於金博洋突如其來的要求，對面四個男人隱隱有些不舒服，金博洋的目的只是為了快點共享信息，在男性爭強好勝的層層心理曲解下，他們卻把金博洋的態度解讀為有點小聰明就不知天高地厚，甚至認為他骨子裡有幾分自命不凡的傲慢。

  


“你的是什麼？”阿麗娜才沒想那麼多，她從睡裙口袋裡摸出自己的卡給金博洋“我上面寫著‘我的天使在哪裡’。”

  


“‘ _12月20日_ ’，我的是日期，你們都是藍色鋼筆字？我的是紅色的。”羽生食指和中指夾著卡片放在金博洋的小本上，一副給他就不准備再拿回來的意思“這個日期是指向當天發生的一件事。”

  


“ **12·20，涉谷財閥千金被殺案** 。”阿麗娜的語氣是前所未有的篤定和沉穩，前一秒的青澀溫軟好似這一句話碾成齏粉，她蹙眉看著手上的卡片，眼眶濕潤了起來。

  


金博洋對阿麗娜的情緒按下不表，她和被殺的財閥千金一定是熟識，至於其他人，從他們的表情來看，都涉嫌其中，金博洋還注意了一下他們拿卡片伸出的手。

  


“兇手不是已經抓到了嗎？”戈米沙蹙眉掏出自己的卡片，他總算明白卡片上這句‘你怎麼敢奪走她’是什麼意思“跟我有什麼關係。”

  


“有沒有關係決定權不在你我。”在某個暗中策劃這一切的復仇者手裡，如無意外，始作俑者應該就是涉谷生物製藥公司的董事長Alex，把所有卡片一字排開，金博洋故意學著福爾摩斯蹲在沙發上，雙手合十，指尖抵在嘴唇上，抬頭環顧四周“你們有誰看過 _黑鏡白熊_ 嗎？”

  


“他無權審判我們！兇手明明已經落網了！”阿麗娜情緒波動來的太突然，她倏地站起身向上伸出手臂，看上去像極了一個渴望母親懷抱的孩子“Alex哥哥，Maia是我最好的朋友！你知道的！我怎麼可能跟她的死有關係！你知道的，她那麼喜歡我，我怎麼可能傷害她！”

  


“她在幹嘛？”宇野昌磨倒退一步，明顯被嚇了一跳。

  


“攝像頭。”羽生輕描淡寫的答到，他只是抬頭看了一眼就放棄尋找攝像頭，這棟酒店是莊園改建的，穹頂和石柱都是雕刻的花紋，藏個偷拍攝像頭太容易。

  


“所以，他覺得我們跟他妹妹的死有關？”費爾南德茲滿臉寫著荒謬，他把自己摔進沙發靠背里抹了一把臉，閉著眼睛，抿緊唇線，似乎在克制著什麼“把我們困在這裡有什麼用？非法監禁是犯罪。”

  


“錢可以決定事件的定性以及性質的嚴重程度。”車俊煥這句話換來羽生讚同的連連點頭“所以，他要怎麼做？讓我們圍成一桌玩真心話嗎？然後期待有人站出來說‘我就是兇手’。”

  


“也可能是大冒險，查不出來就一天殺一個。”金博洋的聲音隨著他說的話越來越低，落在每個人心裡都像是裹了一層刺骨的寒意，他換了個姿勢，把蹲麻的腳重新放回地上，期間意味深長的看了一眼費爾南德茲“不是所有人，都把人當人看。”

  


費爾南德茲斂著眉眼低頭看著手裡的 **打火機** 。

  


金博洋沒去在意自己隨口說說引起的騷動，他被其他人在得知死亡威脅時，一閃而過的表情攥取了全部注意力，毫不誇張的說，那一霎如果能定格，一定是極其荒誕、詭譎又精彩的一幕。

  


和羽生交換了一個眼神，兩人都深諳彼此的心思。

  


「 **各懷鬼胎** 」——是金博洋給剛才每個人臉上倏忽而過的表情的命名。

  


還來不及揣度更多，房子裡憑空響起一聲纖長細銳的聲音，頻率不高，但十分刺耳，聽起來像嘯叫，僅僅幾秒就讓人生理惡心。

  


羽生想幫金博洋捂耳朵的手剛抬起，嘯叫聲戛然而止，緊接著變成長短頻率的滴滴聲，金博洋和羽生同時‘啊’了一聲，動作一致的開始記錄，還有一個人比他兩更快反應過來，是年紀最小的車俊煥，大概過了三十秒聲音才停下。

  


看著紙上的橫線和點，雖然沒有記錄完整，也大概能推出完整的意思。

  


“ _誰殺了我的女孩_ 。”車俊煥搶先一步說出了破解的摩斯密碼“他是在跟我們玩遊戲？”

  


話音剛落，嘯叫再次響起，這次不是摩斯密碼，是櫃檯上方的電視亮了起來，同時，一樓的燈全滅了，騷亂持續了十幾秒，慢慢安靜下來。

  


屏幕被一片慘淡的白光鋪滿，所有人目光一致的屏息凝神，等待著即將播放的內容。

  


不知為何，金博洋覺得事情會發展的遠超他所想，對面那人是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子。

  


白光閃爍了幾下，屏幕裡出現一張少女的臉，肉乎乎的臉像是沒褪掉的嬰兒肥，十分的稚氣，那是一張拍立得的照片，少女開心的笑著，天真又爛漫，照片裡日光傾城，美好到隔著冰冷的屏幕都能被少女的笑容感染。

  


畫面一暗，接著是一段視頻，視頻裡少女穿著白色的長裙，化著精緻的妝，頭上還戴了一頂閃閃的小王冠，正閉著眼睛對蛋糕許願，她的身邊簇擁著很多人，其中就有阿麗娜。

  


電視裡斷斷續續播了好幾段視頻，都是少女的日常生活，從小到大都有，她養了兩隻貓和兩條狗，她和朋友一起旅遊，她在撒嬌，她穿著睡衣彈鋼琴……

  


不知道其他人心裡怎麼想，金博洋已經開始覺得無聊了，他還以為視頻里會有什麼跟‘遊戲’內容有關的信息給他們，看了一會兒後，他確定對方的目的只是在告訴他們，死去的這個女孩在他心裡有多麼可愛多麼美好多麼重要，他只是在強迫這裡的所有人，以見證其凋零的方式為其緬懷。

  


金博洋往後靠了靠，脖子枕在羽生的手臂上，後者比他還先乏味，這些病態又自我感動的行為，對羽生而言，遠不如金博洋小本子‘壞蛋’兩個字來的有趣可愛。

  


就在開小差的兩人意識完全脫離電視播放的內容前，屏幕閃了三下，接著播出的是監控視頻，時間是12月20日，監控位置是酒店大門。

  


金博洋愣了一下，後背像被人重重打了一拳，猛地坐起身，不同於其他人的驚詫，他神情裡更多的是疑惑和憤怒，看著屏幕監控裡他們的身影一個個出現，金博洋呼吸輕顫，他在克制怒氣，現在不是發難的時機，他告訴自己要忍住，但情緒的瞬間爆發讓他像一隻被人踩了尾巴的貓，不僅炸毛，還準備亮出爪子反擊回去，就在他打算伸爪的那一刻，一隻冰涼的手捏住了他的後頸。

  


“噓。”

  


金博洋頓時氣焰全無，只能任由情緒如鯁在喉的膈應著，他真的討厭自己總輕易被羽生掌控，並且知錯不改的沉迷這種感覺。

  


監控裡當天最早到酒店的是費爾南德茲，Maia是和阿麗娜一起來的，兩人剛進酒店戈米沙也到了，接著是羽生和金博洋前後腳分開進的酒店，宇野是午飯時間到的，車俊煥最晚，夜裡十點過陳巍進了酒店，大概五分鐘後，慌慌張張的離開酒店，衣服前襟和袖口還沾了不少血，之後視頻一直在快進，直到晚上七點二十。

  


_ 阿麗娜，19:24，離開酒店。 _

_ 宇野昌磨，19:39，離開酒店。 _

_ 費爾南德茲，20:17，離開酒店。 _

_ 陳巍，20:21，進入酒店，20:33，離開酒店。 _

_ 車俊煥，20:48，離開酒店。 _

  


監控到車俊煥離開就結束了，並沒有出現羽生和金博洋。

  


監控視頻播放完，畫面跳了跳，黑屏，就在所有人以為已經完事的瞬間，電視裡傳出一聲輕咳，不帶一絲情緒的聲音硬冷的如同金博洋腳下踩的地磚。

  


**‘你們有48小時查出誰是真兇，48小時後，找不出真兇，你們都去死吧。’**

  


電視左下角的小紅燈熄滅，大廳的燈重新亮起。

  


金博洋腹誹著這表演型人格的人有多討人厭，就聽見大廳門口傳來一陣短促的響動，類似氣閥打開的氣體排出聲。

  


他們聚集在大門附近好奇的觀望著，金博洋早就注意到那扇改裝過的大門，以前是普通的兩扇木質推門，今天看到的是整個一面墻似得鐵皮，嚴絲合縫的閉著。

  


隨著響聲，鐵皮墻開始向兩側移動開啟，縫隙里窺探到的並不是記憶裡的室外場景。

  


而是一條通道，連接著另一棟建築。

  


這次連羽生和金博洋都呆住了，那個瘋子用了五天時間在酒店的正前方修好了一棟房子？

  


走進那棟還散發著建築材料氣味的新樓，眾人一時間頭皮發麻，金博洋忍不住抖了一激靈，磨蹭著小腳往羽生旁邊靠了靠，四周不斷地傳來‘變態’、‘瘋子’一系列字眼，還伴隨著幾聲帶髒話的咒罵，他是冷的。

  


倒不是眼前的光景多駭人多可怕，用惡心來定義更加契合。

  


新樓雖然只有一層，但非常的大，是酒店大廳的三倍左右，一條通道到底，分成了七個房間，每間房間大小不一，沒有房門，只有一個空框架，旁邊的墻上釘著印有他們每個人姓名的銀底黑字的鐵牌子。

  


這裡的房間，並不是為他們準備的房間，而是他們自己的房間，是他們每天生活的自己的房間。

  


那個神經病把他們家裡的東西全搬來了這裡！

  


** ‘從這一刻開始，你們沒有秘密，玩過偵探遊戲嗎？我一直是這類遊戲的忠實玩家，搜證、解密、找出真兇，大型實景遊戲體驗，可惜我不能參與其中，我還有事要忙。’ **

** ‘請各位積極破案，可以什麼也不幹等死，但是不要阻止別人搜查，否则会有小小的惩罚，你們不會想體驗的，相信我。’ **

** ‘每個人的房間都有一台拍立得。’ **

** ‘晚飯時間我會檢查作業，遊戲愉快。’ **

  


金博洋在心裡豎了個中指。

  


費爾南德茲就直接多了，他一杯子砸向了頭頂的音響，看起來很man很痛快，實際上屁用沒有，典型的一頓操作猛如虎，實際傷害那零點五都沒有。

  


金博洋順著通道，在每間房門口朝里看了看。

  


都不論搞出這些東西要投入多少人力財力，單是短短一周就計劃並且實施到位，這種人，真的可怕。

  


只要是他想要的，哪怕藏在一片危險的迷霧背後，他根本不知道迷霧裡有什麼，只要他想要，他就會不顧一切的去付諸行動，他會滿腔冥頑以身犯險，這條路上，是粉身碎骨還是達成所願，他都不在乎，他只是偏執的一定要完成「得到」這個過程。

  


這種人，自我意志高昂，精神力堅毅難摧，是個典型的完美主義者，情感敏感又偏執，性格嚴謹、心思縝密、城府頗深，睚眥必報，甚至可能是有比較嚴重的心理疾病，簡單來說，就是個聰明殘忍且危險的瘋子。


	3. :+༺ཌ࿅貳是偶數࿅ད༻+:

“我餓了，不知道管不管飯。”金博洋突兀一句話，讓原本就闃靜到尷尬的氛圍更加的尷尬。

除了羽生以外，其餘人都用一種怪譎的眼神看著他，仿佛在說‘不會看氣氛說話也該有個限度吧’一類的潛台詞，金博洋回了一個堪稱酣傻的笑臉，跟看不明白他們眼裡的意思似得，天真無邪的模樣簡直能騙世間一切聰明絕頂的人。

羽生站在金博洋的側後方，把金博洋眼睛裡隱匿細微的變化盡收眼底，他對金博洋純良本質下的劣根性太了解了，跟自己比有過之而無不及，目光順著後背往下，牛仔褲把金博洋的臀線繃得緊緊的，髖骨窄小，屁股倒是多肉挺翹，腿又細又直，九分褲露出一截白白的腳腕子，羽生這才注意到他一直是打著赤腳。

眾人還在於空氣裡不合時宜的餘韻對峙，就看站始作俑者身後的羽生走向金博洋，動作一氣呵成，十分熟練的把金博洋打橫抱抱了起來。

“你幹嘛？”奶兇奶兇的金博洋下意識不是掙扎，而是條件反射的摟住羽生的脖子，他恨「習慣」這兩個字眼！

“穿鞋，腳不涼嗎？”抱著懷裡的人，轉身就進了掛著金博洋名牌的房間，把他放書桌上坐著，羽生打開衣櫃，熟練的找出一雙黑襪子，又從床底隨手抽出一雙鞋子，半跪著給金博洋拍了拍腳底穿襪子“不氣了好不好？我不是故意騙你的。”

“你回去應該告訴我。”聽著羽生討好的語氣，金博洋自嘲著自己無可救藥，羽生一放低姿態軟聲軟語的跟他說話，金博洋就恨不得立馬心軟，儘管上一秒他還心思陰鬱在腦子裡完成了一場殺人幻想“她問你要錢了？”

“沒有，她想帶我離開， **她很怕你** 。”手裡的小腿肌肉倏地繃緊，羽生沒有抬頭，他專心手裡的動作“我拒絕了，對我這麼沒有信心？”

“多少年前的事了，她還在害怕我？殺……”餘光瞥見門口走進一個人影，金博洋掐斷話頭，溫馴的看向站在門口的阿麗娜“有事？”

“他們說要去找找出口，你們要一起嗎？”阿麗娜詢問的時候就知道大概率會被拒絕，果不其然，金博洋搖了搖頭，乾脆利落的說不想白費力氣，她看著兩人的動作，猶猶豫豫的問出忍了好久的疑問“你們是認識的吧？”

“我以為我們已經表現得很明顯了。”羽生手指繞著抹茶綠的鞋帶熟練的打結，語氣裡說不出的曖昧，金博洋配合的點點頭，晃了晃穿好鞋的左腳。

“剛開始我還以為你們是，嗯，怎麼說，一見鐘情……”

“為什麼都喜歡說「一見鐘情」，見色起意又不是什麼壞詞。”雙手撐著桌沿，金博洋好奇的看著阿麗娜，似乎很認真的在等她回答自己，粉飾動機，也不會嬗變最終目的，彼此明明都很清楚遣詞造句下的本質是相同的，「我愛你」是愛情，「我想跟你上床」 同理。

“矜持是人性之美吧，不過我還挺喜歡「見色起意」替代「一見鐘情」，那是另一種美，狂野真實，雖然無法被普世價值觀接受。”阿麗娜看著羽生給鞋帶打結的動作，手指不自覺地攪弄起自己垂在胸前的發尾。

這兩個人很神奇的一點是，他們明明是所有人裡最不穩定的因素，可他們兩個在一起時，傳遞給阿麗娜的卻是難以言喻的安定，仿佛只要他們在一起，在哪裡，是否危險，都不重要，只要他們在一起就無所畏懼，這種感覺已經強烈到能安撫阿麗娜情緒的程度。

人性之美嗎，「美」的定義能套用那句——‘一千個人，一千個哈姆雷特’吧，說來說去，還是唯心罷了，根本沒有標準答案。

穿好鞋金博洋滑下書桌，伸手把羽生拉起來，後者起身順勢一拽，把人摟身前親了一口，算是和解了。

金博洋揉了揉耳朵，嗯，他還是有矜持這個品質的，拿上裝著拍立得和相紙的挎包，金博洋眼睛亮晶晶的看著羽生“開始遊戲吧。”

天秤座不適合做選擇，面對五間等著他探索秘密的樂園，金博洋被釘在了起跑線上，他為難的左看看右看看，難以抉擇，最後被羽生拉著走進了最近的一間房。

是宇野昌磨的房間。

粗略的環顧了一下宇野的房間，參考他自己的房間，金博洋基本可以肯定一點，就是完美主義盡量百分百在還原他們房間的狀態。

“獨居且單身。”金博洋對整個房間的狀態一言蔽之，雖然隔斷上擺放著好幾張和女人的合照，不過那種姿勢一看就是家人，踢開腳邊的衣服，金博洋考慮著從哪裡開始下手。

羽生讚同的點點頭，坐進沙發裡打開合上的手提電腦開機，意料之中是需要密碼的，手指有節奏的敲打著玻璃茶几，羽生拿上電腦走進臥室。

根據他的觀察，宇野是個不太外露的人，比較內向無趣，這類人的密碼不會憑空臨時起意瞎想出來，一定是對他很有意義的，不會是喜歡的偶像團體或者虛擬角色，看他房間的狀態，他更注重身邊的真實。

無視掉墻上的海報，羽生拿起日曆翻看了起來，極大可能是他的有紀念意義的數字一類的，手指夾住紅筆標記的日期，又走到掛在墻上的小木板前。

“他有一個 **姐姐** ，父母應該不在了，或者跟父母關係不好。”羽生撕下其中一張吸引他注意的，這張便簽貼舊的尾端卷成了一個半圓，是二次用透明膠帶固定的，上面是一串數字和一個大大的感歎號。

2015.05.07！

羽生把便簽貼回去，輸入了密碼，試了兩次，是21557，桌面是一張普通的大海圖，沒什麼特別， 羽生還特意瞄了眼右下角，並不能聯網，桌面只有一個文件夾， 點開是 宇野昌磨 姐姐的賬號主頁“天天，他姐姐上個月死了。”

“什麼？”金博洋從衣櫃裡摸出一個信封走到羽生旁邊，俯身去看電腦，阿麗娜也湊了過來。

宇野昌磨姐姐的賬號最新動態是一條訃告，頭像也換成了純黑的圖，金博洋拍了一張等著冷卻成像，看了眼資料信息“他姐姐比他大八歲，單身， _他可能是被他姐姐養大的_ ，隔斷背後有個小小的 舊 神龕， 他 父母 應該去世比較久了 。”

“裡面是什麼？”繼續查看電腦裡的東西，羽生拿下巴點了點金博洋手裡厚厚的信封。

“還沒看。”信封面上只有收信地址和名稱，沒有哪裡寄出的，郵票也被撕了下來，金博洋拉開開口，把裡面的東西倒床頭櫃上，零零碎碎的紙屑蓋住原木色的木頭紋路，金博洋起身拍了拍阿麗娜“交給你個任務，把它們拼回去。”

阿麗娜想拒絕，但好奇心驅使她的手不受控制的拼了起来。

這邊三人在認認真真進入角色，那邊大部隊找了半天出口無果，最後怏怏放棄回到新樓裡。

這一碰面氣氛可就十足的劍拔弩張了，宇野錯愕一秒聚集在他房裡的三人。

“你們居然真的這麼做了？”費爾南德茲不敢置信的看著他們，似乎還有點憤怒“你們還有沒有一點為人的道德底線了？”

宇野呆呆的站在門口，像無法接受房間裡的一切，他面無表情的臉在看到金博洋拿在手裡的東西時 **瞬間猙獰** ，跟變了個人似得舉起拳頭朝金博洋撲去，渾身散發著讓人措手不及的暴虐。

阿麗娜尖叫一聲捂住臉，金博洋一動不動的站在原地，眼裡是對宇野驟變的疑惑和好奇，還是羽生眼疾手快的把走神的小孩拉身後，一踹身邊的凳子踢宇野身上，反手抄起桌上的筆記本電腦就要往宇野腦袋上砸，他動作狠戾，臉上卻不見情緒，眼神冰冷。

“羽生。”金博洋腰撞桌沿了，說不清真假的倒吸了一口氣沖人喊痛，小臉皺成一團。

“對不起，天天，很痛？”一秒而已，那雙細長多情的眼睛裡揉滿了心疼，把人往懷裡一攬，手鑽進衣服裡隔著褲腰沒個準心的揉著，手指時不時擦過細膩的腰肉，羽生並攏兩指用力壓了一下凹陷的脊柱線，惹來金博洋沒什麼威懾力的蹬視，羽生心裡有底了，手往下滑輕輕拍了一下金博洋的屁股。

“你們憑什麼翻我的東西！”那凳子是實木的，平時磕一下都能痛上好半天，羽生這一腳踢起凳子結結實實砸他在他骨頭上，宇野左腿痛的失去知覺跪在了地上。

“你不會認為……”

“啊！！”宇野突然整個人一抽搐，大叫一聲翻身倒地，他渾身青筋暴起，手指抓著地面指節看起來扭曲怪異，聲音太過悽厲，金博洋都沒忍住皺了一下眉頭。

‘我已經說過了吧，不要阻礙別人玩遊戲，否則會有小小的懲罰，我可是很認真的哦。’

聲音響起的同時，宇野停止了慘叫，他臉色煞白的踡在地上，肌肉還在不受控制的在抽動，金博洋心裡想到了基圍蝦——他餓了。

‘三位做的很好，聽說金先生餓了？大廳吧台下面的儲物櫃，三位可以用手上的手環打開，裡面有水和食物，祝各位遊戲愉快。’

“等等，我能問你一個問題嗎？涉谷先生。”金博洋在羽生懷裡迫切的開了口。

‘金先生不僅很懂事，還很有禮貌，是要問他為什麼會這樣？’

“手環，這我知道， **我是想知道你在忙什麼？** ”金博洋不覺得Alex這個時候會分神給別的事，他一定會全程坐在監視器前看著他們，這是他的儀式感，他所謂的忙，一定和這場遊戲有關，肯定是他遊戲的一個盲點，他急於解決，才能真正游刃有餘的掌控全局，心安理得的品嘗他一手設計的遊戲的愉悅。

沉默，卻能透過微微的電流聲知道那邊並沒有切斷聯繫，再傳出聲音，說話的人語氣裡少了一直以來高姿態的玩味和慵懶姿態，每一個字聽起來都像是從死人嘴裡生摳出來的。

‘無可奉告。’

‘不過……也許你們可以帮我找出來。’

_ 找出來嗎。 _

除開羽生和金博洋兩個一直都撲朔迷離的人外，戈米沙還注意到在Alex說完最後一句話後，他旁邊的車俊煥也跟著眼神一沉，戈米沙左右看了看，見所有人都沉浸在自己的世界裡，他走過去扶起了宇野，唯一給他搭了把手的是阿麗娜，兩人苦澀的相視一笑，把宇野扶到沙發上坐下。

“你們不願意去做，是因為‘道德’這種東西？”羽生這話說的輕飄飄的，聽的人卻皆是呼吸一窒，羽生的眼神猶如高高在上的獵鷹俯瞰無處可躲的獵物，銳利敏覺且直穿人心，他拉著金博洋往外走，反正宇野的房間他們也搜的差不多了。

“你們心照不宣的，絕不會維持太久的，相信我， **不要期待天生就沒有的品質，會因為偽裝太久真的變成自身的東西** ，癡心妄想也該有個限度。”這滿屋的‘虛偽’沖的金博洋都快反胃了，還好羽生把他帶了出去，不然他能當場吐出來。

每個人都有不想為人所知的 **秘密** ，不願意冒犯他人的秘密，為的也不過是想僥倖保護自己的秘密，談什麼道德，又哪裡是底線。

“現在去哪裡？”羽生接過金博洋手裡的拍立得掛自己脖子上，牽著小孩的小手並肩走著。

“吃東西，你走了之後，我只吃了一塊冰箱裡剩下的草莓蛋糕。”想到這裡金博洋突然有些感謝Alex手腳麻利，否則他們醒來就不是插管這麼簡單了，估計打著營養液，還插尿管掛上尿袋，那畫面，不敢想象。

羽生愧疚的看著金博洋，金博洋一抬手捂住他眼睛，嘴裡嘟囔著‘翻篇了翻篇了，別這樣看我。’，羽生笑了一下，把小孩的手拉下來放嘴邊親了一口粉白粉白的指尖，動作自然到不行“吃完我們去二樓把那間房的門打開，看看裡面有什麼。”

“嗯。”有人害羞了，聲音都軟了下去，金博洋害羞的點總是奇奇怪怪的，當著別人接吻都能臉不紅心不跳的，偶爾在路上羽生抬手撩一下他的下巴，牽牽他的手，他能臉燙的跟燒起來了似得。

大廳鋼琴前。

金博洋乾巴巴的啃著一塊吐司面包，心裡瘋狂抱怨不給正餐起碼準備一瓶果醬吧，這原味幹麵包吃著剌喉嚨，慘兮兮噘著嘴故意吧唧出聲，就著手裡的礦泉水和羽生彈的《Outside》*，苦著一張臉生吞了下去，期間把吐司外面一圈麵包皮撕下來塞給雙手無空的羽生。

羽生既不餓也不喜歡吐司面包，但金博洋餵來的，他都乖乖張嘴吃掉。

“今天不應該彈《 Lost Star 》？”拍拍手上的麵包屑，金博洋趴在琴蓋上枕著手臂看羽生，不可否認，他很喜歡羽生彈鋼琴，從小就喜歡，哪怕他現在穿的跟鋼琴一點也不搭。

他第一次聽羽生彈琴就是那 首《Lost Star 》。

十一歲的羽生穿著 舊的泛黃的 白色羽絨服坐在 棕色鋼琴 前，大抵是太冷了，背有些駝，帽子上的絨毛被破開半扇的窗戶吹的像外面風中的暴雪般宕浮。

孤兒院的鋼琴很早就壞了，可能是擊弦機斷裂，也可能是系帶鬆弛，彈出來的音調沉悶喑啞，像個垂暮老者的硬煙嗓，有些鍵甚至根本發不出聲音，羽生卻絲毫沒有嫌棄老舊直立式鋼琴的走音空鍵。

他臉上帶著笑，蒙著晦澀的月光和窗口撲簌灌入的飛雪，凍得耳尖鼻頭泛紅的側頭問金博洋——好聽嗎？

九歲的金博洋在那一刻堅信天使在人間，在不開燈的冬夜，在暴雪中心，在他身邊，陪他受苦。

生嚥最後一口，金博洋有種回到過去的感覺。

“晚上給你彈。”見他吃完了，羽生十指輕壓琴鍵起身，這方面他向來是有求必應的，揉了一把金博洋軟乎乎的頭髮，羽生看向大門的方向。

是戈米沙，他手裡拿著拍立得，四目相對，不尷不尬。

“他們在搜我屋，所以我……”沒有再繼續說下去，戈米沙聳聳肩，像一隻溫馴無害的小泰迪犬。

金博洋越過羽生的肩膀，有些疑惑的看著戈米沙，大概是感覺到他的沉默，羽生回頭瞥了一眼，見小孩低垂著眼瞼一臉困惑，他挑了挑眉，金博洋只是小幅度的搖搖頭，哪裡怪怪的，但是他還沒想明白，羽生當然知道他的意思，也不著急，想說了自然會說。

“你要跟我們一起去二樓嗎？”羽生漫不經心的邀請戈米沙，沒等回答就拉著金博洋往樓梯走。

“你們是要去開那間鎖上的門？你們找到了鑰匙？”戈米沙捧著他的相機趕緊跟上，琴聲早消弭在了空氣中，他卻總覺得餘音怪異如竊竊私語的鬼魅之聲盤旋在在他腦子裡時隱時現，揮之不去。

“做人呢，有時候就得簡單粗暴點。”金博洋回以俏皮的口吻。

——‘嘭’！

“果真是簡單粗暴。”面對被一腳很踹開的門和門鎖位置蹦飛的木屑，戈米沙慶幸剛才在宇野房裡他沒有衝動強出頭，這人能輕而易舉讓他骨頭也這樣蹦飛。

戈米沙還在那感歎人與人之間的差距，前面兩人同時蹲了下去，頭挨著頭在看什麼，手還碰一起在地毯上摸摸搜搜的 “好奇怪的味道。”

手指摸到的地方是乾的。

金博洋拿胳膊撞了一下羽生“你也注意到了？”

“嗯，運氣，出門的時候想起鞋帶還沒繫，蹲地上繫鞋帶眼鏡從領口掉地毯上，就發現了。”確認是一樣的情況，羽生起身按開燈，白熾燈的燈芯很合時宜的閃了兩下才亮起 。

“我操！”戈米沙大驚失色地倒退幾步，整個人貼上身後的墻，心臟狂跳，瞳孔裡充斥著大片大片的深紅色塊，中心位置被人形輪廓佔據“這他媽什麼啊！”

“假人而已。”羽生把門開到最大，血腥味或者奇香，濃到多吸幾口就讓人作嘔，怪味鋪天蓋地覆來鑽進毛孔，滲入活人流動的血液，泵送到細胞組織，猶如附骨之疽讓他們與房間融為一體。

剛才羽生還奇怪房間裡怎麼瀰漫著如此濃郁又怪異的 氣味 ，眼前的場景直接為他做了解答。

以躺坐在房間中心凳子上被割喉的‘女人’為軸心，整間房空無一物，只是潑滿了血，視線被血淋淋的紅色完完全全的吞噬侵佔，房間的棱角淡化，使得空間感極大程度被弱化，大腦有幾秒不受控製的陷入視覺欺騙狀態，產生了一種仿佛置身在無窮無盡的血泊深淵的真實感，還好天花板和墻的最高處有不同程度的留白，能緩解視覺欺騙，那些星星點點飛濺在高處的血水，乾涸後給人一種至今還在流淌的錯覺。

“哪裡來的這麼多血？人的？動物的？ 還是人造血漿？ ”金博洋微張著嘴，眼底深諳。

“ 不知道，先 去看看那個假人，應該有東西。”羽生看了看手指，並沒有摸到血。

“一說假人怎麼反而更可怕了呢 。 ”一想到這樣一具死物，扮演一個曾經活著的女人死去的模樣，被關在這樣的房間裡好幾個小時，甚至可能好幾天，他就毛骨悚然，他懷疑從今天開始，他會患上一種叫「洋娃娃恐懼症」的病。

金博洋倒不覺得恐怖，只是很壓抑，非常壓抑，濃稠的紅色像沒有盡頭的血 淵 漩渦，多看一會兒呼吸會不自覺變快。

看著腳下的地毯，金博洋都不樂意下腳，他的鞋是新買的FILA合作款，這地毯給血泡的像吸飽了水的肺，表面是一層薄薄的膜，下面是汲滿血水的氣孔，他都能想象腳踩上去擠壓地毯裡的血泡，粘膜破裂發出的密密麻麻的水漬聲，跟伸手在肚子裡掏內臟抓住了肺揉捏一樣，血糊糊的粘稠、溫熱和濕軟。

羽生看著他覺得好笑“你在這等著，我去看看？或者，我背你過去？”

金博洋還真伸手了。

單手拖著金博洋的屁股，羽生提了根凳子放在‘尸體’斜前方，金博洋剛站上去準備蹲下，被門外的尖叫嚇得一激靈，瞪了一眼門口聚集而來的一驚一乍的人群。

金博洋抱著胳膊蹲在椅子上打量著‘尸體’，他的目光出戲的被假人的嘴吸引，大嘴唇子又厚又小擠在一起，跟嘴撅老高一樣“我怎麼這麼想唱歌啊，你說嘴巴嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟……你別這麼看我，不唱了還不行嗎。”

‘尸體’戴著深栗色的假髮，金博洋手賤抓著發尾一拽，假髮被別扯得順著腦瓜子往後移，露出一片雪白的大腦門“我的天這髮際線。”

羽生又宠又无奈的帮‘尸体’把假发戴好，腹誹著恐怖氣氛全無。

假人穿著和Maia死去那天同樣的衣服，但一看就是新的，她手腕上也有一個金屬手環， _小拇指指節大小的吊牌上是劍弓圖案，兩側是翅膀，翅膀上連接著一個皇冠，皇冠頂上有一點紅_ ，十分精緻，跟他們只是一個棕紅色的方片不同。

‘尸體’死亡原因表面來看是被人割喉致死，跟陳巍告訴警方的供詞一樣，假人脖子被處理過，剌開一道五六公分長的口子，傷口做的十分逼真，仿佛那道血肉模糊的傷妝是真的 。

“我不喜歡這種感覺。” 金博洋握著假人蒼白的手，指腹摩挲著假人粉嫩的指甲。

羽生點頭，伸手去翻‘尸體’的衣服，‘尸體’是躺坐在椅子上，背後的空間很大，羽生一連摸出七個鐵盒子，盒子下面做了個鐵扣，另一頭連著鐵鏈固定在地上，盒子只能拉到金博洋面前的距離“如果是遊戲，總需要一個存檔點。”

金博洋接過小盒子，底部寫著他們的名字，電子設備光源一閃一閃的，讓金博洋第一反應聯想到手環芯片，他抬手腕一刷，盒子‘咔噠’一聲開了。

‘芯片生存模式二次激活成功，請在 三 小時內再次激活，否則芯片會啟動無管控模式，持續至無生命體征結束。’

“不是存檔點，是安全屋 ，不過這有什麼意義？ ”盒子打開裡面有一顆塑料小球，紅白配色跟精靈球似得，金博洋把他拿出來擰開，裡面是一張紙條——獲得火雞一份。

“還是扭蛋機！”羽生刷了自己的打開，運氣是真的好——草莓蛋糕“怎麼這麼像最後的晚餐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outside——張鈺琪


End file.
